A marine's job
by Kaikel
Summary: A group of marines ends up fighting in famous places from the Grand Canyon to the Great Wall of China


Missions

The Battle of the Grand Canyon

I do not own Halo

I used to dream about going to the Grand Canyon. I dreamt that I could take a few days off and go hiking, exploring, and walking on the platforms above it. Now, it's turned into my worst nightmare. Conner, Robby, Eric, Tim, Mark, Bryan, Nate, and I are the only marines in this one Pelican. You heard me right, one. Our mission is to get into the Covenant base, place some remote charges, call reinforcements, and then get the fuck out of Dodge. Each of us has a carbine and a standard pistol along with some remote charges. In addition, Conner and Robby have sniper rifles, Eric, Tim, and Mark have battle rifles, Bryan has a sub-machine gun, and I have a shotgun. "Alright, this as far as we go. Thank you for flying Pelican Airlines," shouted the pilot. "Don't expect any tips," I called back. We roped on down along with another squad. When we all hit the ground every one took out their carbine and swept the area. "All clear," I heard Jessica whisper, "let's go blow stuff up." We actually would. Years of pollution had caused the area around the Grand Canyon to be extremely explosive. One stray shot and you could blow up a group of elites in two seconds flat. However, it takes an extremely high speed to make the surface explodes. Therefore, a chain reaction can only take place if you plant explosives on certain areas. Get our plan now? If you don't, then you are a complete and total moron who wouldn't last five minutes in my shoes. Ok, boots. "You think the Spartans made it," asked Tim. The four Spartans defending Earth had vanished after detonating a whole bunch of nukes that took out a whole bunch of ships. If they didn't escape in the vessel they commandeered, then at least they went out in style. "Move it marines," whispered Conner over the com, "Try not to make to much noise when you piss." We moved slowly, descending down the slope at an agonizingly slow pace. Then a group of ten grunts walked right in front of us. Both groups stared at each other for a while, and then we reacted first. About thirty carbine shots rained on the group. The grunts were dispatched easily and promptly had their bodies relocated. I thanked god that none of the grunts got a shot off. Their poor aim would blow up halve of the canyon. We continued on. Conner and Jessica (Oh yeah, she's the leader of the second squad.) motioned for us to take cover and hide. Just in time to. Several jackals walked toward us. By their tone of voice, they seemed to be upset over something. One of them gestured wildly at the spot where the grunts were supposed to be now. They turned on one their shields and started to walk on to the slope when Conner stood up and shot one in the back. The rest of us stood up and took down the jackals. We took their bodies away and switched the weapons. If the grunts were missed, and the team sent to search for them also disappeared, then the covenant would know something was wrong. We moved faster now, hurrying to the place where some of the charges would be set. This plan got crazier and crazier every time I thought about it. A grunt noticed us and fired a few wild shots. The resulting explosions really got the covenant's attention. That was never a good thing. We returned fire while we ran and took immediate cover near some rocks. The explosions from our shots sent the jackals and grunts running. Unfortunately, they sent wild return shots that shook the whole canyon. Suddenly, the shots went from grunt wild to elite precise. Uh-oh. "We've gotta get out of here," shouted Mark, "we won't last long!" Conner, composed as always yelled to Robby "take them out with your rifle!" With that, Conner and Robby used their sniper rifles and slowly took out the elites. The explosive materiel helped eliminate the elites. "Let's move it boys, girls you stay behind and watch our backs," ordered Conner. We ran to the location and everyone took out their U.N.S.C weapons. "Kevin, go take point," Conner shouted. I took out my shotgun and jogged in front of the group. Several grunts gathered in front of me and I blasted them with my shotgun. Did I mention I love shot guns? I digress. I came upon a rather medium size cave. "Let's go," said Conner, "according to the map, the site is in the cave.

"The site is in the cave," mocked Eric. "Shut up," was the only reply. We had been walking in the 'cave' for a while now. Saying it was tense was a drastic understatement. I was on point and Bryan was next to me with the sub-machine gun since there was enough room for two of us. "I wonder how Jessica's group is doing," Robby wondered. No one wanted to answer. I tried my best to fight off boredom and worry, but my efforts failed. I took a deep breath and held my shotgun ready.

"Okay, blast us through," whispered Conner. We had reached the end of the cave and it turned out that at the end was an old grate that the covenant probably forgot to remove. Like I would feel sorry for the bastards. I fired the shotgun at the grate and blasted a hole in it. "Just enough for one," I remarked. As usual, I climbed through first. Lucky for me though, nothing was on the other side. The room was an uncreative, cube shape. Various doors, wires, levers, and consoles littered the place. In the middle, there was a massive generator stretching from the door to the ceiling. Brian went up to one of the consoles. "It seems that this place is U.N.S.C made, and it's nuclear." Conner grinned, "So that's why they wanted us to blow this place up." Everyone stared at him. Then everyone realized what he meant. Tim was the first to speak, "first we set the charges. Then we run like hell to the Pelican." "We've got work to do," I added. We set the charges to twenty minutes, which we agreed was ample amount of time to run half the canyon. We lost all protocol whatsoever. A few minutes later, I was out first and shouted the message to Jessica's group. "Jessica! Get the fuck out of dodge! This place is gonna blow!" That summed it up. I ran faster than I ever ran before. I could see the craters where Jessica must have staged her defense. I hope her group made it all right. When I looked behind me, I could see the rest of us just as eager to get out of here. I saw Jessica's group running toward the now flying Pelican. We caught up with them. Jessica, Francis, Conner, and Erin jumped into the drop ship. So did everyone else. Miho tripped. I went back and lifted her and started running as fast as my legs could carry me. Robby and Eric helped her in. I heard explosions behind and the Pelican was climbing. I jumped, grabbed a hand, and felt other hands pull me in. Mission accomplished.

The Pelican flew away at full speed. I knew behind me that the canyon was exploding. So much for that vacation. Just before I fell asleep, I hear the pilot say, "next stop, home base."

Mission Accomplished


End file.
